Nightmare
by UnknownPaws
Summary: It started out a series of dreams... but were they just dreams?


**A/N: Something I came up with at three in the morning. Not sure how it's gonna turn out, but's that's the fun of writting, eh?**  
**Will edit, when I am more awake. =.=**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

It always started out as a pleasant dream.

_The sun was warm against his skin, tickling and gentle as a mother's soft caress. He sighed contently, falling back against the grass with a hum. His cheeks brushed by the blades of green, as soft fingers touched across his pale skin. _

_Calming and tender, hands running over his thin chest, along the length of his arms, and finally his slender legs. He crooned, welcoming the touch with a fluttering delight in his chest. Soft chuckles tickled his ear, soothing and humourous all the while. _

_He opened his eyes, green matching with equally green irises, one sharp and the other cocky. Rough yet tender lips brushed against his, soft like rose petals as mouths collapsed upon one another. Captured in the heat, the desire, the need and want of the moment, he moaned into the kiss. Reaching up with trembling hands, he grasped the firm back of the neck leaning down to meet him, pulling them closer._

_Fingers found themselves in hair, thick in soft brown and thin within tangled blonde then black cornrows. A beard tickled his cheek, just barely, as noses touched and bumped accidentally but lightly. Sometimes, he mused, the other seemed to do it on purpose, if just to initiate contact between the two of them._

_Those hands slid down, from the base of his neck to the collar bones then shoulders, rubbing every bare surface available for show. His bolo tie, a personal ascott, was tugged at, pulled loose by exploring fingers. The white dress shirt, adorned by the office code, was slowly unbuttoned and opened. Cool air touched his exposed flesh, sending shivers up his spine, goosebumps doting his skin. _

_Another bare chest, this one with some hair, pressed upon his his - the warmth shared was soothing. He sighed contently, comforted for the moment from the cold, as his partner gave him a very amused glance. They leaned in, another kiss of compassion created between the two them. He pulled back, gasping softly, face flushing a rosy hue._

_He leaned in once more - only to find nothing kissing him back. _

_Opening his eyes in confusion, a heavy set frown upon his face, he was mildly surprised to find his partner suddenly gone from his sight. In fact, said man was gone completely. Confused, and slightly hurt inside, he sat up, head turning left and right in search for any signs of the taller man in the meadow. _

_Yet nothing greeted his eyes, until the faint glow of red appeared in the far distance. Frowning, he pulled himself to his feet, brushing off his pants, though not bothering with his loose tie and opened shirt. Starting at a steady pace, he moved towards the light, head tilting as it grew brighter with each passing second. Shielding his eyes, he paused when someone stood in the center, back facing him._

_Then they turned, and he tried not to scream._

_A mangled corpse, face twisted with the most grotesque features, blood oozing from empty eye sockets, a mouth left torn open in a silent scream. He gagged, the smell of decay invading his nostrils, as he willed himself to turn away. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he could not remove the thing from his sight. Everywhere he turned, averted his gaze, more appeared, as disgusting and horrifying as the first. They groaned, screeched horribly, sluggishly moving towards him with outstretched arms, bone fingers reaching out to grasp whatever they could of him._

_He screamed, a fiery pain washing over his body, as they touched his skin. The eye sockets assumed an angry appearance, thorns sprouting from the bodies like parasites. The Thorns grabbed him, tore at him, ripping at him bit by bit. Blood spewed from his mouth, cuts forming along his skin, bruisings forming and bones breaking. He screamed, screamed in agony and then for help - but none came. _

_Cackling laughter silenced him, tired green eyes glancing up to meet more disaster. His partner, whom had disappeared from his embrace, lay broken and still upon the barren ground. The grass turned red, a thick puddle of blood oozing over the dirt like floodwater. A tall figure hovered over the man, hissing softly. Yellow eyes flickered, slitted and nasty, from the prey to the captured male watching with hatred burning in his gaze. Sharp fangs were bared in a feral grin, almost mockingly. He snarled, struggling to break free, yet could do nothing but helplessly watch as those fangs sank into the skin of his lover._

_The man's eyes snapped open, mouth parting for a loud scream of pain, as the life was sucked out of him. Wrists held down by bony but strong hands, the beast cackling as he mercilessly inflicted his wrath upon the poor victim. _

_He sobbed, screamed, struggled against the bounds holding back from the scene before him. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as the monster cut his love open like a fish, relishing the bellows of pain from the prey lying at its feet. The smell of raw decay and innards made him gag, yet choke, as he knew the scent was from his lover._

_It was over in a swift second - his partner's own scythe, held above him like the blade of a sword, rammed down into his open chest. The man gagged, flailed and spilt more blood, but then lost the fight. His body grew weak,until the last twitch in his arms silenced him forever._

_He shrieked, cried out his mate's name in vain, desperation coursing through his veins like fire. Yet the body turned to ash and blew away, leaving him sobbing and alone with nothing at all. The monster cackled with glee, turning to face him with narrowed eyes._

"_You're next" it hissed, slithering forward and teeth from the corpses sunk into his skin and torn him to pieces._

_He screamed again._

"_SOMEONE SAVE ME!"_

"ALAN!"

He awoke in a flash, sitting up abruptly in bed. Chest heaving and covered in sweat, he clenched the sheets in terror, eyes filled with horror and fear. A cold shiver went up his spine, not from the wind traveling into the bedroom through the open window. He whimpered, choking a sob, curling into his knees as his body shook with quakes.

"Alan!"

His head snapped up at the sound of Eric's voice, the same voice he had heard screaming in pain moments before. Too afraid to look, he squeaked and reached out to nowhere with trembling hands.

Strong arms took him into a hold, pulling him close against a firm, muscular chest. He shuddered, curling up like a child in sleep, burying his face into the torso for comfort. Hands stroked his hair, earning a soft moan of despair from his mouth.

"Alan, look at meh. 'S a'right, noothin' gunna hurt yeh, lad" Eric's deep voice, laced with Scottish accent, rumbled.

Alan Humphries swallowed, shivered, then turned his head up to meet the gaze of his former mentor, his current partner, and somehow lover. Eric Slingby, the rugged Scottsman of the London Shinigami Dispatch Office. Originally born in Glasgow, but placed in London after training. The man whom had taught him everything, guided him, and to this day, constantly watched over him like a hawk.

He was afraid at that moment.

Leaning into the broad chest again, he exhaled sharply, whimpering like a pained animal. Lips brushed against his forehead, soothing him with a gentle kiss. He hummed gently, eyes half lidded in exhaustion - yet he refused to sleep.

"Did yeh have another one o' 'em nightmares?" Eric asked seriously, eyes brimming with concern. "Yeh are worrying meh, Allie... These 'ave been going on long enough... 'S frightening, really..."

"I'm scared..." Alan whispered, very vulnerable in his traumatic state.

Eric could see, to his worry, that the younger Reaper was in no position to talk. Instead, he reached over on the nightstand, grabbing a spare glass of water sitting on the surface. Pulling it to the brunette's lips, he tilted it forward. Cool, refreshing liquid flowed down the Reaper's throat, a small gasp escaping his parted mouth. Cheeks danced with pink, heavily lidded eyes gazing glassily at the blurry blonde man holding him close. Eric pressed kisses upon his brow, traveling up and down the sides of his face like rain drops.

It was always like this after the dreaded nightmares.

He wanted comfort, sought it like food, needed it more than words themselves. Never too far, just simple touches and peppered kisses, embraces and petting, whatever it took to calm the smaller man's nerves.

He moaned softly, arching himself back to allow access to more skin, relishing the loving caresses and kisses he was receiving. Eric latched onto his neck like a leech, muffled laughter like a lion's tickling his flesh. He purred like a kitten, resting his head up upon Eric's shoulder, lazily glancing out at the pale moon shining silver into the room.

Eric pulled away, resting his forehead against his lover's.

"Now... try teh ge' some sleep, hm?"

"No... I don't want to sleep" Alan pouted, nuzzling into his lover's soft shoulder.

"Aye, but I want teh" the Lion purred, pulling his mate down with him against the pillows.

Snuggling into Eric's chest, Alan murmured softly, nipping playfully at a bare patch of skin. His lover tapped him on the nose, to which he tried to nip at the opposing finger. He grinned, though his eyes bore another emotion entirely - terror.

Eric brushed a few strands of brown hair away from his face.

"Don't yeh worry, my love. I'm here, always will be. It was just a dream".

He wrapped Alan into a hug, falling back into slumber with the brunette in his arms. Alan watch him, smile turning to a frown in an instant. His body still trembled with fear, from the horrors of the nightmare. He would have dismissed it, but it seemed so real, so terrifying. It wasn't the first time either - many months had this been occurring, the same dream if not worse.

The scarier part, each got worse as time went on.

He whimpered, clinging desperately to Eric. He felt tortured, of losing his lover to the hands of a monster, of everything he had seen and heard happen. But mostly, of losing Eric.

It hurt.

"It's just a dream" he murmured, slipping back into sleep. "Just a dream..."

_Eric, I'm scared._


End file.
